tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider of Red
Rider of "Red" ("赤"のライダー, "Aka" no Raidā) is the Rider-class Servant of Chimamire Kamikaze of the Red Faction in the Endless Holy Grail War of Fate/Utopia. She is summoned by Ruler in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha, to serve as a guardian for Ruler to defend her while Ruler surveys over the war to it`s end. She is one of the many Servants underneath the command of Chaldea`s masters; Enceladus Grayson and Isrivel Jones. Profile Identity Rider`s True Name is 'Sora '(ソラ, Sora), one of the famous heroes in the Trojan Wars. Born from the Sea Goddess Thetis and the hero Peleus, Sora was born as the younger sister to Achilles. Her mother Thetis had tried to make her elder brother immortal, succeeding with Sora who became a full-fledged immortal, her father Peleus banished her from the kingdom rejecting her and stripping her of her heritage believing that she would become a monster and thus Sora grew up with little to claim to her name other than her affinity with the Sky and Sea, two elements that she mastered with ease. Eventually, when war broke out between Troia and Achaea, Sora returned to her home to stand with her fellow warriors disregarding the fact that she would be killed if she was outed as a female. Sora`s choice would made the divide between Peleus and Thetis grow even wider as her and Achilles` father threw Sora out onto the street forcing her to defend herself and resort to drastic measures just to feed herself until she was brought to Chiron who took care of her. When Achilles was a young child, her mother Thetis rescued Sora from the streets and decided to bring her to Chiron for training, and though she was a female Sora was a powerful warrior who rejected the gender norms and trailblazed a path herself regardless of the consequences it would cause for her if she was found to be a female. Chiron though initially hesitant soon learned that Sora was no ordinary female and soon was absorbed with training her into a powerful warrior that could face enemies and protect her elder brother like she wanted to, after nine years their training ended. After having grown up, she participated in the Trojan War as part of the Achaean army and continued achieving many great feats. She was a Goddess who was exceedingly close to the level of the older deities. A durable hero with a invincible body, she could only take wounds from Divine-made, and created weapons made by the Gods themselves. Her hatred for her father allowed her to attain a Noble Phantasm that took her hate for her father molding it into some-sort of a reality marble. She was considered one of the most powerful Heroes, but had a flaw of self-confidence, though she was a powerful warrior she had trouble believing in herself and even mentioned so to her master when asked about it. Hector was one of the greatest heroes in the Trojan War, being equal in strength and skill with Achilles, even when his weak point was exposed. Due to the fact that they were equal in strength, Sora decided to warn Achilles but was too late as the enraged Achilles killed Hector dragging his corpse around to disrespect him. Fearing that her elder brother would die unless she did something, Sora pleaded with the Gods specifically Apollo not to kill her elder brother but was struck down as a result for her elder brother`s intolerable acts. In response to the killing of Sora, Zeus punished his son Apollo stripping away his immortality before making him go through a trial to regain it back with him then using his immortality to guide Paris into shooting Achilles`s heel, his weak point, and the only spot where he was not immortal.